


After all these years

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 127 centric, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Hurt/Comfort, Johnyong, Johnyong au, Johnyong parents, Johnyong-centric, Journalist Taeyong, Kind of inspired by Doctor Stranger, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg, Rich Suh Youngho | Johnny, Some Jaehyun, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Good Friend, bratty lee taeyong, ceo johnny, idk im bad at tagging, johnny and taeyong are in love, mainly johnyong with a side of doyu, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Still your Johnny?""Always my Johnny."
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 29





	After all these years

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short and boring so im sorry if u expected more :((
> 
> Please leave comments though I really want to know what you guys think!! :))
> 
> ! Not proof-read !

"I'm moving back to the US."

Taeyong almost spits out his drink. Instead, he swallows the deep ache in his heart and clears his throat as he looks down onto his lap.

"Uh... can I ask why?" He says in a small and shy voice and he knows, he _knows,_ Johnny can't do anything about it. Just like every other thing Johnny has had to do, it was never his decision.

"Well... my dad's buildings there have been doing extremely better than the ones here... so we just decided to move all as one family," Johnny explains slowly, tapping on his cola can.

They stay silent for a few moments until Johnny reaches to lay his hand on Taeyong's. "Taeyong-"

"Good for you, Johnny!" Taeyong exclaims though the hurt is evident in his voice. He thumbs over Johnny's knuckles in a comforting and reassuring way. "Seriously, I'm happy for you! You... you do good for me okay? I know you'll be able to chase your dreams and then uh you know-"

"You are my dream, Taeyong," Johnny says in a weak and slightly shaky voice. "Baby, I've never felt so _so_ in love with someone in my entire life. I don't want to lose you, I really don't, I'll try begging my dad to stay but-"

"No," Taeyong says in a weaker voice. His eyes were teary now, his mouth contorting to try stopping the tears from falling. "Don't. Please, Johnny. Go. Do it, you can become more successful there than here. It's not worth it to stay here, especially for me." He smiles through the hurt.

"Besides, John, we're just high school students. We'll meet again in the future."

They stay silent for a moment before Taeyong curls up against Johnny's side. His head on Johnny's shoulder, hands tightly intertwined as Taeyong brushes his thumb on Johnny's hand. He looks up at Johnny, nuzzling his nose on his jaw. "I love you, Johnny, you know. I love you a lot."

Johnny moves his head to look at Taeyong's eyes. Taeyong leans forward, kissing the pout out of Johnny's lips. At first, a seemingly innocent kiss, until Johnny leans back in and puts his tongue into Taeyong's mouth.

Taeyong whimpers, feeling hot suddenly in the cold January weather. Johnny moves from Taeyong's lips to his jawline, and finally his neck. This time, Taeyong lets out a moan as Johnny leans forward, making himself comfortable in between Taeyong's legs. Taeyong lays on his average-sized couch as Johnny gives him never-ending kisses. 

"John... Johnny, please." He arches up a little, eyes closed and mouth slightly hanging, producing little gasps and sighs. 

"Please what, baby?" Johnny asks in a sweet voice, stopping the kisses just to look up at Taeyong. He tugs a little on the hem of his shirt, and Taeyong lifts his shirt, immediately unbuttoning Johnny's shirt afterward. Taeyong just runs his cold hands on Johnny's abs, gasping as he feels them contract under his touch. He looks up at Johnny, placing his hands on his broad shoulders.

"Please John... have sex with me. Please, baby." Taeyong's begging just turned Johnny on more.

"Fuck, Taeyong. Fuck, yeah okay." He removes his pants and Taeyong can see the little tent on Johnny's boxers. 

"Take them off too," Taeyong asks sweetly. 

"Why don't you, sweetheart?" Johnny goes back to his original place, looking down at Taeyong with loving eyes. Taeyong grabs Johnny's boxers, pulling them down slowly, and watches as his cock springs out.

"Johnny..." Taeyong was slightly scared, Johnny can tell from his tone.

"I know, baby I know. Just trust me, okay? I won't hurt you Taeyong. I'll make you feel good. Is that okay?" Johnny holds Taeyong's waist and squeezes a little. 

"Yeah... yeah okay. Just be careful with me?" Taeyong makes it sound like a suggestion which makes Johnny feel like... a protector. Just as he likes it.

"Of course, baby. Here, hold my hand." Johnny gets his left hand out and pins Taeyong down onto the couch with his overly strong arm, intertwining their fingers together and squeezing _tightly._ He holds his cock with his right hand, aligning it with Taeyong's hole. "Baby, I'm going in okay?"

"Mhm," Taeyong says, quietly but loud enough for Johnny to hear. 

↮

Johnny grunts as he releases on Taeyong's face, burrying his head into his neck. Taeyong gasps, sallowing some of the cum, and Johnny gives him a few minutes to calm down before caging his face between his large arms, running his hands through his hair. He wipes some of the cum with his fingers, wiping it on a piece of tissue.

"Let's go get you cleaned up, yeah?" Johnny suggests, and Taeyong nods, eyes closed and almost sleeping. Johnny picks him up, legs wrapped around his waist and head lazily resting against his shoulder.

Once they reach the toilet, Johnny sets him on the counter as he turns the tap of the bathtub on. Then he goes to Taeyong, getting a towel, and quickly wipes the excess away, thinking 'the bathtub will get the rest'.

Once there was enough water in the tub, he grabs Taeyong again and sets him down slowly. Johnny goes behind him after, making Taeyong rest his head against his chest. They were cuddling in the bathtub and everything seems so awfully domestic, especially for 18-year-olds who are just about to be separated for years. 

"Cuddle with me after, John? Go back home in the morning. Please." There it is. That word again. Johnny's weak point.

"Of course, baby. Anything for you." 

And he sticks to his words, spooning Taeyong in his twin-sized bed and whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he sleeps. Although Taeyong gets upset in the morning finding no Johnny, he tries not to show it.

Until he remembers he won't be seeing Johnny for a long time... maybe never again. And then he breaks down, calling his best friends to comfort him. 

"Yong slow _down._ Did he not leave a letter? Not even a text?" Yuta says, hand rubbing on Taeyong's back while Doyoung cooks him tteokbokki (his personal favorite).

"No no no, he didn't leave me anything Yuta. He just left like that... He just left..." He repeats over and over again, sobbing and aching Yuta's heart.

Johnny, meanwhile, had been crying all night and day. He cant believe he won't be able to see his boyfriend, _the literal love of his life,_ for years to come. He broke a vase his mom had, though she had no heart to scold him for it. She understood what it's like to be taken away from someone you love.

"Johnny, we're here." The driver says, and Johnny goes out of the car reluctantly. He steps out slowly, taking in a deep breath as he walks towards the airport entrance. He meets up with his parents there, mom with her arms crossed across her chest with a blank face and dad with his hands in his pocket. 

"We ready?" His dad asks. He knew Johnny would be troubled, considering he has his boyfriend and best friends here. But he seriously did not care. He thought about his work, his work that's doing _amazing_. 'Maybe hurting my son for a little while might make him live a little, forget that useless boyfriend of his,' though he had no heart to say that out loud. 

Johnny hasn't smiled once. Not on the plane, not on the ride home, not even when they _arrived_ at his childhood home; the one he never stops talking about to Taeyong. His mom was slightly concerned for him, it really wasn't like Johnny. The Johnny they know is the one that jokingly says "honey, I'm home!" when entering the household. The Johnny they know smiles just at the mere thought of someone important to him. The Johnny they know is the smiley 18-year-old kid who wants nothing more than to get good grades and follow in his father's footsteps, becoming a businessman that is.

But Johnny now was not even frowning. He just stared blankly at whatever was in his sight, his big lips making it seem like he was pouting when in fact, he was just thinking of him.

Taeyong.

_Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong._

His mind was filled with his lover, his boyfriend whom he left in another country, miles away. His boyfriend is not in a good condition financially, so how was he supposed to help him now? Heck, he doesn't even have Taeyong's phone number memorized and Taeyong doesn't have any social media. How can he help his boyfriend? The stupid work he works at pays him only 30k won a month, and the shitty apartment he lives at is in a very dangerous neighborhood. What if Taeyong gets hurt? What if someone breaks in and steals all his money, leaving him with nothing for over 20 days? What if-

"Johnny, are you okay?"

He didn't even realize he had been staring at the white sink in the bathroom for a long time, supposedly 'brushing his teeth'. A single tear falls out of his eye, and he sniffles as he sighs, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, baby. You know it's for the best-" His mom's soft voice comforts him, yet he can't hide his pain, hurt, anger anymore. 

"No! No, it's _not_ for the 'best', for your information. You know, he was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Just seeing him put me in a good mood. You took him away from me, ma. I'm hurting," he clutches his chest where his heart is, "whenever I think about him. I don't even know if I would be able to go through a week without him, yet you want me to _live my life_ here in this shithole? Bullshit! That's bullshit and you know it!"

"John, you never know, what if someone out there is a better person for you-"

"No! I don't care. He and I are made for each other ma." He sobs out. He takes a deep breath before continuing, "Being with him just gave me a million reasons to fall in love harder. I know this sounds so fucking corny but it's the truth. I love him so damn much to the point my heart literally aches thinking about the fact he's not here, safe with me. And you know what's the worst part of it all? Is that he doesn't have any-fucking-body. Sure, he has Yuta, he has Ten, he has Doyoung, but do you really think they'd stay with him the entire time? Hm? Doyoung and Yuta are literally dating, you think he won't feel left out when he sees them being all lovey-dovey on hangouts? And Ten - Ten works in a dance studio literally 13 hours a day, you really think he'd spend time with Taeyong just because he was lonely? No! They aren't like me, ma. I thought you all knew that."

By the time he was finished with his rant, he took deep breaths, eyes red from all the tears falling. His white sweater suddenly made him feel warm despite the -3C temperature outside, and he goes out of the bathroom straight to his bedroom so he can try sleeping it away.

↮

**Meanwhile in Seoul**

Saying Taeyong is fine has got to be the biggest lie Doyoung has ever told his classmates. 

They were all worried as to why the top of the grade student Lee Taeyong hadn't been coming to classes. It's been a week and he hasn't been to any classes, making his acquaintances slightly panic. They all admired Taeyong, however whenever they compliment him he just shyly blushes and brushes them off.

Truth is, Taeyong is a mess. Not even in the good way Johnny makes him feel, he just full-on feels so... empty. He feels like someone had ripped his heart out and threw it away to be stomped on by wolves. 

He can't even contact Johnny. No social media, Johnny has a different phone number, it just doesn't work. It's safe to say he has lost the love of his life. 

He decides to go to school one day, around a month after Johnny's departure. He had changed his phone background to a picture of Johnny smiling widely, eyes crinkled and dimple popping out as he lays on the grass while playing with Ruby, his - passed away - dog. It had his 2 favorite things in the world and the 2 things he has lost in the past year. Still, every time he looks at his background, he smiles while his heart aches.

Of course, Taeyong isn't over him. He doesn't think he'll ever be, at least for the next few years. Johnny was - and still is - a big part of his life, he can't just suddenly throw him away. He loves Johnny. He adores him. His brain goes "Johnny Johnny Johnny" every day of the week, and frankly, he doesn't want to change that.

The first day he goes back to school, the moment he stepped out of the car, people started gossiping about him.

"Wow, he's back after a whole month of missing school! I missed looking at his handsome face!"

"Hey, don't say that. I heard he was mourning some sort of tragedy, it's surprising he came back so early."

_Tragedy, alright._

Taeyong sadly smiles to himself, walking with his head down and hands in his pockets. People all over the campus were gasping, surprised he's back. They thought he died. 

Ok, maybe that's an exaggeration, but some genuinely thought he had passed away or moved to another district. _Idiots,_ Taeyong thought.

Walking to his homeroom class, he bumps into Doyoung and Yuta making out. He slaps the back of Doyoung's head, to which Doyoung almost slapped him if he didn't realize it was Taeyong.

"Oh. Hi Taeyong, wait what are you doing-" He stutters, flustered and confused.

"I'm back. Like, actually back right now." He says in a quiet and shy voice.

"Hey, buddy." Yuta hugged him, rubbing his back and swinging them sideways slightly. After it gets _too_ much for Doyoung's liking, he splits them apart, muttering an "okayyyy that's enough, dude." 

"No, but actually I'm back now. I don't wanna miss Mr. Lee's exam, he's my favorite teacher, you know." He starts joking around and that's when Doyoung and Yuta know something isn't right. He doesn't usually joke around exams, instead, he'd be stressed. He'd be so stressed and under pressure, to the point Johnny had to stay with him for 2 hours just to calm him down.

But obviously, no-one was here to do that now.

He looked back at his two friends, who were struck with awe at Taeyong's new confident self. "Well, come on then. What are you both waiting for?" he nods his head towards Mr. Lee's door.

"Y-yeah, we're coming!" Yuta shouts out, sharing a glance with Doyoung after, who just shrugs it off.

↮

Taeyong, as always, aced the exams. For the first time in 3 years, he had gotten an A* in 5 subjects: math, biology, chemistry, physics, psychology, and English lit. Everyone in his classes congratulated him, his biology teacher being immensely surprised as he was the _only_ student in years who has gotten a full mark in an exam and has completed all the assignments that have been handed to him. "It's just the fact most people give up during A-levels, and they don't usually complete all the assignments. I'm just... so impressed, Lee Taeyong." Mr. Jung had told him.

Taeyong shyly blushed and bowed to his teacher, thanking him as he walks out of the class. He wondered what Johnny would've done if he heard of this. _My love, I'm so so so proud of you. I love you so much, you know? Let's go out for dinner tonight, is that okay?_

He thinks Johnny would say something like that. He hadn't even realized he was walking in the hallways off to God knows where until a big, tall body bumped into him. 

"Ouch, what the fu- oh hey Taeyong Hyung!" Taeyong looked up at the boy.

 _Oh,_ this was Jung Jaehyun, the junior he had tutored last year. Very sweet kid, he even offered Taeyong cookies and milk when he tutored him.

 _"Do you want some cookies? My mom made some and she wants to give you. She really likes you."_ He had stated in a quiet and shy voice as if he's telling Taeyong a secret, even though he was 15 at that time. 

_"Oh, well um... if they have any walnuts in them I can't eat them since I'm allergic, but if they don't, uh- tell her to send some our way then!"_

_Jaehyun smiled, cheeks rosy and hair falling onto his forehead, as he went up. Taeyong thought he was adorable, the type of adorable that you want to just hold forever in your pocket._

"Oh, hey Jaehyun! How've you been? Still failing physics?" Taeyong teases. 

"Actually I've been getting straight C's ever since you tutored me, so thank you for that _sunbae._ " He salutes at Taeyong. Taeyong laughs, finding the younger boy interesting.

"You know, Taeyong, I realized you weren't in school for like, a month. You sure you okay, Hyung?" He asks, genuinely concerned. 

"Yeah. I'm fine, to be honest, it was just some... relationship... problems." He says slowly, looking at the wall.

"Ah, has Johnny Hyung been mean to you?" Jaehyun stands up straight as if he's getting ready to fight someone. "I'll fight him, Hyung! For my older brother!"

"No no no, it's not that." He chuckles. "He... moved to the US recently, and it was the next morning from when we last saw each other... so we weren't really prepared because, well you know, very unexpected."

"Oh... I'm sorry Hyung. You know, the same thing happened with me too, recently." Taeyong looks up at Jaehyun once again, eyes widened and mouth contorted into a confused and curious shape.

"Yeah... with the Chinese transfer student, Dong Sicheng. But - it's fine! I recently downloaded WeChat and found him on there and we've been talking ever since. I think it's been... 3 months? Yeah, perhaps. I even learned mandarin for him, dude you know he can speak 3 dialects, and one of them happens to be the rarest dialect in all of China! He's so cool, Hyung, I swear I wanna see him again one day. I already confessed to him and he said he likes me back, but he isn't really allowed to be in a relationship until he turns 18 in international age. Sorry, Hyung, i must be rambling-"

Taeyong bursts into laughter. He's laughing like he's choking on an asthma attack, laugh full of chest and everything. Jaehyun gives him a curious look as if he's asking "Hyung, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry, Jaehyun-ah, you're just so fucking adorable. God, the things I would have you as my younger brother. So fucking cute, oh lord." He wipes at the tears in his eyes from all the laughing, causing people to look at them weirdly. "Anyways, Jaehyun, may I come over tonight? I'm missing your mother's cookies." 

"Oh, so you don't miss me?"

"Nah not really, you're an ass."

"Hyung!"

"See ya, Jae!"

He walks to the cafeteria, the one outside, somehow in a better mood now that he's talked with his favorite junior. He adored Jaehyun, his little dimples that pop out whenever he smiled, the way he literally can't cook at all but always tries to when his mom is sick, the way he was literally _gushing_ over the Chinese exchange student he hasn't seen personally in almost a year. He loves him, he really does, and he means it when he says he wants to take care of him like a baby.

The next thing Taeyong knows, his phone is ringing, an unknown number from a foreign country. "Who the hell..." He muttered under his breath.

He answers his phone anyway with a mere and confused "Hello?"

"Taeyong." 

His heart races. 

Oh, how he missed that honey-like voice, the one where he can have a simple talk about anything and he would doze off to sleep. The voice that sounded so relieved when he realized Taeyong had answered the phone. The voice that belonged to a certain 6'2, middle-parted light brown haired, chocolate-colored eyed high schooler. The voice he had wanted to hear the most in the past few hectic weeks.

"Johnny?" He hadn't realized he was tearing up, a simple 'Taeyong' could make him feel like he's on cloud 9.

"Oh my god, Taeyong, baby... How are you? How are the exams going? How is everything with Yuta, Ten, and Doyoung, i- oh my god I've missed you."

He stays silent for a while before letting out a sigh of relief. "Johnny I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Is there something wrong?" Concern laced his voice and Taeyong lets out a short laugh admiring his boyfriend (is he that anymore?).

"No no, it's just... I've missed you so much and this is kinda sudden and I like, _really_ really love you and I wanna see you soon- I miss your kisses, your cuddles, your voice everything-" Taeyong suddenly felt insecure, worried about what Johnny's response is going to be. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'll... calm down."

"No, Taeyong don't. It's cute. You're so cute. I wanna kiss you so bad right now, you know." Johnny groans. "I love you."

"I love you more, Johnny."

"See you soon, baby."

"See you, John."

↮

"Soon" turned into 10 weeks of no phone calls, no texts, not even a fucking email. Taeyong was getting irritated, what has been taking Johnny so long?

He was sitting on the bleachers, watching Yuta's baseball game. Doyoung was on his right, Jaehyun on his left and Ten next to Doyoung. They were bickering most of the time as Ten was supporting his crush, Qian Kun, a baseball player on Yuta's opposing team, and Doyoung being himself was not having it. Jaehyun whispered to Taeyong throughout the game that he was scared of Doyoung, to which Taeyong slapped Doyoung's neck for it. Jaehyun was amazed at how fast he complied with Taeyong's orders, but again Taeyong was the eldest one here.

Throughout the game, Jaehyun went down the steps to have a call with Winwin. Taeyong was happy Jaehyun and Winwin were official now, however, he can't ignore the little pang of jealousy he gets every time they would flirt on the phone. Johnny was taking too long to call him back, why oh why had he told Taeyong 'soon' if he wasn't going to actually call him back soon? It's literally been over 2 months!

Taeyong sighs and looks down at his curled up fists on his lap, nails digging into his palm. Doyoung notices like he always does.

"Hyung? You good?" Doyoung asks, concerned with a playful tone.

"Yes, I'm good. Don't worry about me, Doyoungie." He gets up from his seat, quickly heading down and to the bathroom, brushing past Jaehyun on the way. He scoffs internally, _gosh why am I such an asshole now?_

He reaches the bathroom, and immediately slams the door shut. He takes a minute to breathe before punching the door. Going once, going twice, and-

The tears start to pour.

He really shouldn't be so fucking hurt over this, everyone experiences something like this. Johnny and Taeyong had known each other since they were kids though and had begun dating when they were 16. Maybe it's the fact they _really_ won't see each other ever again, and Johnny felt bad so he had to console Taeyong by lying. 

Taeyong sniffed, resting his forehead against the door and rubbing his red hand with his other, trying to soothe the pain. He did not intend to harm himself, but how can he not when he doesn't have his anchor?

He goes out of the stall, washing his face for a minute straight, before heading out back to the bleachers. He sits back in his place, looking straight ahead with his hands in his pockets.

Jaehyun was now sitting next to Doyoung, rubbing his hands nervously whenever Doyoung cheers on Yuta too loud. Jaehyun leaned his head against Taeyong's shoulder, repeating " _scary scary scary_ " like a child.

"Fuck yes, Kun! Get him, I know you ca- oh wait, Taeyong your nose..." Ten glances at Taeyong, who was staring into space.

"What?" Taeyong gets a finger to touch his nose, to which he finds red.

Blood wouldn't stop pouring from his nose, and Taeyong has never been good with blood. It always resulted in either :

\- Fainting.

\- A seizure.

Worry starts filling up the boys beside him, immediately hurling him up so each of his arms is around Doyoung and Jaehyun's shoulders. Taeyong starts losing consciousness. His eyes get droopy, and he tries, he really does, to keep them open, but the more he tries, the more tired he gets. 

"Johnny?" He mumbles, followed by a thump to the ground, right in the middle of the pavement.

Ten starts freaking out. Jaehyun gets worried, his eyes widening as he mutters "Hyung", worried for Taeyong. Doyoung tries to stay calm, however by 15 seconds, everyone in the entire stadium has noticed. Taeyong had passed out.

Yuta drops his baseball bat, jogging to where Taeyong lay. He called a few of his teammates to help pick Taeyong up, and all came upon hearing their captain's orders. Taeyong's nose was still bleeding. The boys took him to the emergency ambulance - meant for the baseball players but they can make an exception - and Doyoung, Yuta, and Ten ride in the back. Jaehyun had Jungkook, his friend, to help him calm down from being a sad mess. 

On the way to the hospital, Taeyong had not regained consciousness. His breathing had slightly slowed down and so did his blood pressure. Everything was a mess, and they were extremely worried.

They rush him to the emergency room, hooking an IV on his hand and taking his temperature.

"How the hell- he has a very severe fever. Did you know your friend is one point away from literally dying?" The nurse showed Doyoung, Ten and Yuta the thermometer, showing '40.2°C'. They all gasp, Doyoung throwing his head back in annoyance and worry. 

"Okay well, what can you do to him now?" Yuta crosses his arms and leans forward, still in his baseball uniform. 

"Well, he needs an MRI for his brain and an ultrasound on his throat. A blood test is also necessary for his condition. We don't think he'll wake up in the next 3 hours, so we'll get started with the MRI shortly. You can wait in the waiting room." The nurse gives them a short bow and nod before a few other nurses help take him to another room. 

The boys stay silent as they wait, other than the constant tapping of Yuta's foot. Yuta was in the middle of Ten and Doyoung, and as the eldest of the 3, he felt stressed.

"Can you stop, Yuta? Your foot is awfully annoying, just stop moving it." Doyoung snaps as he moves his head to look at Yuta.

Yuta was taken back, wordlessly halting the movement of his feet. 

Ten clicks his tongue. "You don't have to be so rude, you know. We're really worried about Taeyong as well, Doyoung." 

Doyoung just sighs. Yuta has not said a word ever since they've started waiting and it's been almost 4 hours. A nurse approaches them, asking if the patient they've been waiting for is 'Lee Taeyong'. They jump up, nodding. 

The nurse smiles. "Your friend is awake now. You may visit him." 

Yuta is the first to walk towards the room, almost sprinting. Ten and Doyoung stay still for a moment before hurrying after him. Once they reach the room, the sight of Taeyong is so heart aching. 

He had a light blue hospital gown on, he was looking up at the ceiling before hearing the door to his room open. He lazily looks forward, a small, pure smile on his face. "Hey," he weakly lets out.

Doyoung is the first to reach his side, grabbing Taeyong's hand with both of his. Ten then goes to his other side, stroking his hair lightly, knowing Taeyong likes it. Taeyong purrs under Ten's soft hands.

Yuta sighs as he slowly walks over to his bed. He was at Taeyong's feet, letting his head down as his elbows rest on the footboard. They're all silent, just listening to the heart monitor and the sound of water dripping in the IV.

"Excuse me, who here is Mr. Lee's guardian?" They turn their heads toward the doctor who had called out.

"Well-" Taeyong starts but is quickly interrupted by Yuta.

"Me. I'm his guardian." 

"May I talk with you? Outside, please?" 

Yuta wordlessly goes out of the room, closing the door after both men are in the hallways.

"So, in the MRI scan, nothing too severe was found. However, I need to ask; has he been under a lot of pressure or stress lately?" The doctor grabs his clipboard.

"Well, we just finished exams over 2 months ago and he got very high marks, he's actually the top student in our school. But... his long-term boyfriend had left one month before the exams. Taeyong also has no parents or siblings, they all... abandoned him, you can say. So he works over 10 hours in his part-time job but earns less than enough to afford Mcdonalds," Yuta chuckles sadly. "His boyfriend was the only one who he would listen to when he gave him money. Actually, his boyfriend is the son of the CEO of Seo Enterprises, so he's like, _really_ rich. But very sweet. It's really sad to see Taeyong like this, honestly. I thought he'd be okay but because he always bottles up his feelings, it gets to the point he might... self-harm sometimes. Physically and mentally."

The doctor listened carefully to what Yuta was saying. "Well, it really hurts seeing someone so good like him in such a bad condition. Do you know if he sleeps enough?" 

"I don't think so. He would send random texts at 3 am to our group chat," Yuta smiles. "We always get slightly concerned but he always brushes us off and changes the subject. I know he doesn't mean to, but we just get even more pressured and worried."

The doctor hums. "We'll give him pills to help him with the sleep. And as for the stress, do you have no contact at all with Mr. Seo? Maybe he just really misses his boyfriend."

"Well, yes of course he does. But Johnny really has no choice. Taeyong understands that, no matter how upset he gets whenever he doesn't see Johnny because his dad is a di- very strict on work." Yuta corrects himself. "And we don't really have any contact with Johnny. He changed his number and we don't have each other's social media."

"I see. We can just wait for a few months and see if he has gotten any better. Thank you so much, sir." He shakes Yuta's hand, and when he lets go Yuta bows. 

When he tells his friends what has happened with Taeyong, they all sigh in relief. They're glad there was no tumor or anything _too_ dangerous, as mean as that may sound. Taeyong had to stay in the hospital for another 3 days, which is understandable considering no-one can really take care of him at home.

Doyoung, Yuta, and Ten start heading outside the hospital. Ten needed to go to the bathroom too, so when it was only Doyoung and Yuta it was surprisingly awfully silent.

Yuta was still hurt at Doyoung's sudden outburst, and he can't help but feel insecure at what Doyoung feels about him. Doyoung looked at Yuta's face, pale and full of worry.

Yuta did not look back, just staring at the cars passing by. Doyoung swallows, eyes getting teary at the thought of his boyfriend being in pain. _He was the reason for his pain._

"Yuta," he weakly lets out, to which Yuta pushes his tongue on his cheek as he hums. 

Doyoung soundlessly wrapped his arms around Yuta's waist, chin resting on his shoulder. They were chest to chest, radiating heat for both of them. 

"I'm sorry, Yuta," Doyoung sinks further into Yuta's shoulder, and _finally_ Yuta wraps his arms around Doyoung's upper back, resting his chin on Doyoung's head. He rubs Doyoung's back comfortingly, kissing his hair a few times.

"Let's go back home, yeah?" He whispers into Doyoung's hair. Parting away from his head, Yuta grabs each side of Doyoung's neck and rubs over his jaw affectionately. He smiled, looking into his boyfriend's shining eyes. Giving him a small kiss on the lips, Doyoung kisses his cheek after.

"Hate to ruin the moment, but Kun's here." Ten calls out for them, and they both turn their heads towards him. Kun was in the white Camry, waving at Yuta and Doyoung. 

The lovers give each other a look. "Come on," Yuta mutters, grabbing Doyoung's hand and pulling him towards the car.

The drive to Yuta's apartment (where Doyoung decided to stay) was slightly over an hour, so Doyoung had slept on Yuta's shoulder with Yuta's head on top of his. Doyoung was on Yuta's left, holding Yuta's right hand loosely as Yuta's left arm wraps around Doyoung's shoulder. 

Ten, being himself, takes pictures of them. Kun laughs at Ten's action and it makes his heart flutter. He shyly goes back to his seat, and when Kun grabs his hand he can feel himself dying in a good way.

Life was... good, to say the least,

↮

**12 years later**

A knock on the door interrupts Johnny and the girl on his desk. He sighs, fixing his tie and she smoothens out her hair and shirt. 

"Come in!" He shouts out, shushing the girl and blowing her a kiss, to which she giggles to. 

Taeil, Johnny's (best friend) secretary, walks into the room, giving the blushing girl a dirty look disguised with a smile. 

As he heads over to Johnny's desk, he throws the documents in his arms on the table, going to Johnny's side and grabbing his ear as Johnny whines.

"Do you have to fuck _every single thing_ that walks in this building? Do you, John?" He lets go when he sees how red his ear had gotten. "Bastard," he mutters, putting his hands on his hips.

Johnny had his brown hair reaching his ears parted in the middle, making him look less like a CEO and more like a puppy. "What do you want, Taeil-ah?"

"Taeil-ah? Hey, I told you to call me Taeil- _Hyung,_ you bitch!" He sighs, letting out a "What am I gonna do with this man?"

"Please, just get to the point Hyung!" He whines. "Taehee-ssi is really pretty, you really ruined this for me you know!"

Taeil sends him a look that says "Shut up and behave yourself." Johnny finds himself feeling smaller under Taeil's intense gaze.

" _So,"_ He starts, grabbing the clipboard into his arms, "The New York Times wants to send one of their best reporters to our building to interview you. Should I send an email of approval?" 

"Yeah, sure. What's their name?" Johnny says in a monotone with no emotion whatsoever.

"Alex Lee. Sounds very Korean, don't you think?" Taeil jokes.

"Alex? Is he Korean-American?" Johnny asks, eyes furrowing in confusion.

"Nah, I heard it's just the name he goes by in the US. In Hangul, his name looks something like... Tae...yong? Yeah, I think it says Taeyong, he just goes by Alex in the US."

Johnny hums. "Sounds kinda familiar to me... it really feels like I've heard the name Taeyong somewhere, gosh where-" He snaps his fingers. 

"It could be a different Taeyong, you know. It's a very common name in Korea." Taeil shrugs, taking a bite out of one of the sweets on Johnny's desk.

"Hmm, true. Anyway, send the approval. I'd like to have some cute men here." He winks.

"Gross." Taeil eyes him as he walks out of the room.

Johnny repeats to himself. _Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong. Why does it sound so familiar?_

He calls his mom. She answers on the 2nd ring. 

"Hi, Johnny baby! How are you?" She excitedly exclaims.

"I'm fine, ma. But I have a question; do we know anyone called Lee Taeyong?" Johnny asks, looking at his nails and flipping his hand.

"Oh... do you not remember him?" 

"Ma, I can't remember anything that happened in Korea. Who is this Taeyong?"

"Well... he's your ex. I thought you would've remembered, even if you're 30 years old now..." 

He stays silent for a moment. Then it hits him.

His Taeyong. His boyfriend of 2 years before he had to move to the US. The pretty orphan boy who knows how to take care of himself. _That_ Taeyong.

"Oh." He hangs up on his mom, heart dropping to the pit of his stomach.

He suddenly feels like a bucket of guilt had been poured on him. How can he not remember Taeyong? They knew each other for more than half their lives, and Johnny just forgot like that. And they were about to see each other again in 2 days.

Oh God, what was going to happen now?

↮

Taeyong gets dropped off by the uber and he gives him the money, sighing as he looks at the entrance. This was the biggest hotel in all of the US, he was finally stepping in the beautiful, large building.

He definitely has not forgotten about Johnny, but he doesn't think that much about him anymore. It took him a good 7 years to finally be able to be in a better mindset, thanks to the amount of work and jobs he had.

As he makes slow steps towards the building, he bows down to the security guards and employees. As he heads up to the reception, he suddenly senses a slight feeling of nausea.

"Hey, good morning. Um, I'm here for the report on Seo Enterprises? I'm Alex Lee, reporter for-" He starts, but is interrupted by the receptionist.

"I'm sorry sir, this is a hotel. We do not accept any reporters." She looked young, with dark silky hair and a red bow tied on her neck. Her red skirt reached her knees and her white blouse reached her elbows.

"Oh, um- can you check, please? I have an appointment, here uh-"

"Sir, there is no booked appointment for anyone by the name Alex Lee, and there is a 'no reporters allowed' policy. Please, sir, leave. Thank you." She said with a smile so bright it contrasted with her words.

Taeyong just stares awkwardly onto the desk and nods as he heads out of the building before he hears his name being called out.

"Mr. Lee! Sorry, I'm late, Mr. Seo had some... business to take care of. Right this way, please." A man in his early 30s, wearing glasses and his blonde hair dyed and short, appeared. His nametag said "Moon Taeil" and Taeyong recognized it as the man who sent him the approval.

"Oh- hi, sir." Taeyong bows a few times before following Taeil in tiny, hurried steps. He glances at the receptionist he encountered, feeling some sort of satisfaction in his stomach as he sees her roll her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Please excuse Miss Jeon, she just has a little... history with Mr. Seo, and ever since then, she's hated his guts." Taeil flushes, probably embarrassed he just spilled a secret with a stranger.

"Did they... date?" Taeyong asks, slightly hurt but also curious.

"Well, not exactly. A fling, you can say, that lasted a little over 3 months."

 _3 months only? Was that the longest relationship, or whatever this is, Johnny has had since Taeyong?_ Taeyong thinks, smiling to himself, feeling triumphant, and ignoring the way Taeil looked at him like he was insane.

They wait in the elevator for around 15 seconds, and the moment the 'ding' was heard, Taeil stepped out of the elevator, heading towards the left corridor. 

Taeyong's jaw was on the floor as he looks up at the ceiling and designs on the walls, mesmerized at the beautiful designs. There were bronze-colored swirls, shaped into different shapes and shimmering in the light of the many chandeliers hanging. It was just so... Johnny. The bronze represented Johnny's eyes, the designs most definitely being Johnny's artistic-self idea. It made Taeyong remember a conversation he had with Johnny back when they were 16, just a few weeks before they started dating.

_"Hey John, have you ever been told your eyes look really beautiful?"_

_"Well, nothing can compare to yours, Taeyong."_

_"But your eye color is really pretty John. I can stare into your eyes forever and not get bored."_

_Johnny visibly blushes, looking down at his food as he continues to eat. "Your eyes look like stars though."_

_"Yours are like... honey. Yeah, they're bronze and warm and beautiful and just-"_

_"Ok, stop flirting you two." Yuta's voice suddenly interrupts Taeyong, making Doyoung and Ten laugh._

_"We're not flirting." Taeyong mumbles, cheeks holding a pretty pink color._

"Mr. Lee? You may enter the room," Taeil looks at Taeyong, dazed, "Oh, Alex, please don't be afraid or timid. Trust me, Mr. Seo is a good guy. Sure, he's the CEO and all, but he's a really nice guy." 

Taeyong hummed. _You have the wrong idea, Mr. Moon, but sure._ He thought.

Taeyong enters the ~~_extremely unnecessarily large_~~ room, looking around for a bit, before noticing the desk and _oh m_ _y God._

Johnny was doing the paperwork, large yet delicate hands writing quickly and flipping the pages gracefully. 

"Mr. Seo? The reporter is here." Taeil says, tone slightly irritated with Johnny. 

And then Johnny looks up.

It feels like the world stops and it's only the 2 of them, as they make eye contact. Taeyong's large, galaxy filled eyes get a little teary and Johnny's mahogany eyes crinkle as he whips out a wide smile. Taeyong fails to notice the way the blush spreads against Johnny's cheeks.

"Welcome, Mr. Lee. Mr. Moon, you can head out now, thank you." Johnny's soft voice feels like music in Taeyong's ears. He missed this. Was he really in love with Johnny after 12 years later? Yes. Is he ashamed of it? Yes.

Taeyong hesitantly heads over to Johnny's desk, sitting right in front of him. He smiles at Johnny as he puts his suitcase on the seat beside him, making Johnny let out a short breath of laughter through his nose, watching Taeyong fondly.

"So, Mr. Lee. Is there anything specific you're here for?" He teasingly asks.

"Uh, well- not really. Everyone is just really curious about how quickly your buildings have spread throughout the state, and well many are curious about your personal life if you don't mind. They call you 'Rising Star'," Taeyong chuckles, looking down at his notebook again.

"Ok, so uh- first question: what do you like to do on your days off?" He looks up to see Johnny resting his chin on his intertwined hands, staring at Taeyong with a small smile on his face. 

"I don't really get any days off. Work is a nice way of getting rid of stress and avoiding being bored in my free time, so I like working. But when I take holidays, I like visiting my family in Hawaii. Very cool place, I wanna take someone there sometime." He looks at Taeyong in a way that makes Taeyong _know_ Johnny knows about Taeyong.

Taeyong hums. "And, um, this question was also asked by many: how long has it been since you've been to South Korea?" Taeyong looks at him with a small smile, eyes sparkly as ever.

"12 years. It's been 12 years since I last visited the country," Johnny rests his hands on the desk. 

"Oh, wow, that's a long time. Have you forgotten anything from your memories there?" Taeyong improvises, just wanting to feel Johnny again.

"No. Not a single thing." Johnny lies _a little._

"Good memory," Taeyong chuckles, sucking in a harsh breath after. "How do you-"

"Let me ask you one thing, Mr. Lee," Johnny turns the tables, making Taeyong look at him agape. "Why are you acting like you don't know me?" He lets out in a whisper.

"Hm?" Taeyong flushes, staying silent for a moment. "Oh... well, I would've thought you wouldn't care about me anymore considering, you know, you never called back." He chuckles nervously, in contrast to his slightly harsh words.

Johnny looks taken back. "Taeyong, I did though? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, that one time during exam week. Mind you, it's been 12 years Johnny. 12! One single phonecall from you throughout those years. You know, I started thinking you don't care about me anymore. Do you know how much it hurts? Knowing your boyfriend, or whatever you were, doesn't care about you?" Taeyong says, voice weak and full of hurt.

"It was more than that. I even called Doyoung, Yuta and Ten, and we talked a lot. I asked about you a lot. They always said you were busy, so I stopped calling - bothering - you. Do you want me to apologize for being worried about you?" Johnny tells him, tilting his head to the right.

"What? This makes no sense, they never told me about it. Gosh, you're so confusing you know! Do you really think I wouldn't miss you??? You think I wouldn't think about you every day, literally 24/7? Do you really think that-"

"Taeyong, I swear to God, if you don't shut up that sweet little mouth of yours and kiss me, I might actually flip you on this desk and-"

Johnny was interrupted by a soft pair of lips landing on his, 2 cold hands clutching his face. Taeyong had reached over the desk, and although it was slightly uncomfortable, Taeyong felt safer by Johnny's presence. 

Johnny grunts in pleasure, the kiss getting sloppier as Johnny hesitantly places his hands on Taeyong's hips and pulls him closer, holding him so tightly Taeyong starts to whimper with glee.

Johnny pulls away first, looking directly into Taeyong's eyes and moving Taeyong around the desk with his arm, making Taeyong straddle his hips. 

Once they're literally chest to chest, core to core, Johnny just stares at Taeyong's face. Taeyong smiles warmly and Johnny, tracing his cheekbones with his fingers. 

Johnny suddenly leans forward, bringing his ears right above where Taeyong's heart is. Taeyong's smile widens, bringing his arms behind Johnny's neck as he plays with the hair on his nape. 

"Your heart."

"What about it?"

"It's beating like, really really fast."

"Yeah," Taeyong moves back slightly, looking at Johnny's face once again. "You do this to me, Johnny," he whispers, moving a strand of hair away from Johnny's forehead.

"Baby, if you're gonna keep talking like that, I won't hesitate to bring you to the private restroom and fuck you there." Johnny's tone is sweet yet mildly terrifying.

"Nuh-uh. I'd prefer it if we... made love. Peacefully. On your bed." Taeyong runs his hands over Johnny's clothed chest. "You know, it's been over 12 years since we last so each other and we only had sex once. If we're gonna have sex, it needs to last at least 2 hours."

Johnny giggles. "Sure, baby. Now, can we make out?"

Taeyong rolls his eyes but smiles, leaning down again to kiss Johnny.

↮

And they do make love.

3 weeks later, in Johnny's penthouse, with the lights in the room off and vanilla-scented (Taeyong's favorite) candles lit up, obviously far away from anything crucial just to make sure no fire happens. Taeyong bought his essentials for the next day; his toothbrush, hairbrush and extra piece of underwear.

Johnny takes his time with Taeyong, slowly unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the lingerie Taeyong had worn. A one-piece, black and lacy, teasing Johnny of what he'll actually see later. Taeyong had been the first one on the bed, arms holding him up as he faces Johnny. Johnny slowly removed his belt, letting his pants fall and immediately grabbing onto Taeyong's abdomen.

His breath hitches, watching Taeyong's abs twitch under his cold hands. 

"I'm gonna take my time with you today, okay baby?" Johnny states, hands still running over Taeyong.

Taeyong just nods, arching his back ever so slightly when Johnny gives small kisses on his hip.

"So pretty Yong... you're so so pretty Yong..." He mumbles against his skin, giving Taeyong love bites scattered all over his hip. Taeyong just whimpers, hands gripping the bedsheets under him.

Johnny goes up, eye level with Taeyong, and he gives him a short laugh. "Hey, pretty."

Taeyong blushes madly, still looking at Johnny's neck. "Can i remove your shirt?"

"Of course, baby." Johnny kisses Taeyong's face, his cheeks his forehead his chin, while Taeyong unbuttons Johnny's shirt right to the last button, then pulling it down Johnny's arms.

Taeyong's hands find their way against Johnny's abs and he watches as Johnny's mouth hangs with his eyes closed in delight. He runs his hands over Johnny's shoulders, chest, neck, and even his birthmark right on his hip.

After a while of just kissing, Johnny starts to take off Taeyong's lingerie, pleased with the way Taeyong's nipples react to the cold air surrounding them. He leans down, looking up at Taeyong for approval, and Taeyong just nods.

Johnny licks on his nipple, biting lightly. Taeyong makes a surprised sound, eyes closed, and the way Johnny can feel his dick growing, he knows he's enjoying this.

Johnny rubs with his thumb on Taeyong's other nipple, squeezing and pinching as he licks and kisses the occupied nipple. He feels Taeyong arch up higher into his touch, knowing Taeyong is getting desperate.

"Be patient, baby, please," His voice is low and it just sends shivers down Taeyong's spine. He just leans his head back into his pillow, bringing his hands into Johnny's hair and pulling.

Johnny goes back up to Taeyong, bringing their noses together and smiling, his breath fanning on Taeyong's lips. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love _you._ Don't leave me ever again, yeah?" Taeyong says, voice shaking with fear of the fact Johnny might leave him.

"Never. Never in a billion years." Johnny kisses his nose, then his forehead, and then he takes Taeyong's pants off. "You are... fucking beautiful, God, Taeyong." 

"You're so corny. Even after all those years, you're still the same Johnny." He kisses Johnny's shoulder. "My Johnny."

"Yes, baby, I'm all yours. I'm all yours forever." Johnny strokes his cheek lightly, with feather-like touches. Taeyong looks up at Johnny once again, the eye contact causing him to feel harder.

Johnny kisses his lips, grabbing the sides of his arms. At first, just a few pecks, nipping and biting at Taeyong's lips, until Taeyong darts out his tongue and licks into Johnny's mouth. Johnny was now between Taeyong's legs, grinding faintly against Taeyong's core, and Taeyong wanted nothing more than to have Johnny in him.

"Johnny," He parts away from the kiss only for Johnny to attack his neck with love bites, licking and biting right under his jaw. Taeyong sighs when Johnny reaches his pulse point and bites carefully.

Right now, both naked bodies rubbing against each other, they forgot all about the November cold and only thought about themselves, and Taeyong thought about just how much Johnny made him feel good.

Once Johnny gets up and removes his boxers, and Taeyong reminisces about the first time he saw Johnny's cock, so long and thick and overall, a pretty dick. He remembers the way he felt scared because he knew It was gonna hurt, but Johnny reassured and comforted him.

Taeyong lets out a giggle, making Johnny look at him fondly with a confused expression. "What?"

"Remember when you took my virginity?" Taeyong looks up at him and rubs his shoulders. This time, Johnny smiles, leaning back again and going to his drawer. 

"I won't ever forget. You were a fucking mess after that, I felt like I'm taking care of a baby after." Johnny says, flipping through his drawer as he looks for a condom. "Where the fuck are my condoms?" He lets out a frustrated sigh.

"N-no condom," Taeyong says, looking nervously at Johnny as he bites his lips. "There's no need, Johnny."

Johnny looks at Taeyong, a look in his eyes that Taeyong can't really figure out. He groans, somehow the most pleasurable way possible.

"I love you, Lee Taeyong." He gets back on top of Taeyong, leaning down as he kisses his cheek. The lube bottle, already on the beside, had been opened and Johnny was already smearing lube all over his cock and Taeyong's ass. Taeyong slightly hisses at the cold feeling, but then focuses more on Johnny's words. _I love you, Lee Taeyong._

Taeyong just giggles, smiling lazily.

"So I've heard." Once Taeyong feels the head of Johnny's cock against his hole, he takes a deep inhale, closing his eyes as his smile is wiped away from his face.

Johnny holds Taeyong's head in his hands, using his bicep as a pillow for Taeyong. "You ready?"

Taeyong hums, nodding his head.

Johnny enters slowly, all until the end of his cock reaches Taeyong's ass. "Fuck, you're tight," He groans out, breathing heavily through his nose.

"Johnny," Taeyong says weakly. It hurts, considering it's been years since he last had Johnny's dick. "Fuck..." 

Johnny lets out a sound, something between a grunt and a sigh. Slowly, he pulled back out and back in, and now Taeyong can feel _just_ how good Johnny feels.

Johnny brings Taeyong's hand on his stomach. "You feel me, baby? Thats me in you. Does it feel good? Do you like it?" 

"Fuck- Johnny oh my God..." He attaches his mouth to Johnny's bicep, licking and sucking to keep the cries in his mouth. 

"You feel so good, baby... You feel fucking heavenly, God..." The sounds of the lube and precum from Johnny is so beautifully disgusting, making Taeyong love the way he's feeling right now.

Johnny was still moving slow, still adjusting to Taeyong. "Fuck- you really didn't let anyone fuck you in the past 12 years, hm?"

Taeyong lets out a short laugh. "Relied on a fucking dildo."

Johnny hums. "Mh, I bet I can make you feel better than a fucking toy, hm? Is that right Taeyong?" He massages Taeyong's head, pulling at his hair.

Taeyong gasps. "Yeah - fuck. You can, Johnny. Make me feel good. Please."

Johnny picks up his space, bringing Taeyong's legs up to his chest, literally bending him in half. This way, he goes deeper, making himself go closer to Taeyong's sweet spot.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, you're ruining me." Taeyong moans out, a louder moan.

"Do that again, baby." Johnny starts to speed up, his hands moving to hold Taeyong's knees in place. 

"Do what- Fuck!" He almost screams, moaning and gasping straight after Johnny hits his prostate once. "Holy shit, Johnny."

"Taeyong, you're a fucking menace..." He whispers, putting Taeyong's legs even higher. He leans back to get a good look at Taeyong, and he is absolutely _fucked._

Drool dripping down his chin, eyes closed tightly with his eyebrows furrowed. His chest was pink, seen faintly from the candles in the room. His flexibility never failed to surprise Johnny, and every single time he hit Taeyong's spot, Taeyong throws his head back and the blush would spread out as goosebumps formed on his arms and legs, making Johnny feel a fast rush of adrenaline run through his veins all the way to his dick.

"You're so deep, oh fuck..." Taeyong whispers out, teary at the feeling. "Can you move faster? Harder, please?"

"'Course, baby. Anything for you." Johnny speeds up, and this time Taeyong actually _shouts._

"Please, please please..." He mutters, over and over again. "Fuck me deeper, daddy, please..."

"What did you call me, baby?" Johnny blushes this time. He can feel the pool in his stomach grow by the second, all because of Taeyong's body and words.

"Daddy, daddy- fuck, fuck me harder daddy please!" He grips the bedsheet tighter, twisting as he lets his unholy sounds leave his mouth. "You feel so, so good, please daddy..."

Taeyong is literally crying right now, and although Johnny would usually comfort him, he can't help the way he feels so goddamn hard due to Taeyong's words and face.

"Fuck - baby, I'm close..."

"Cum in me please, please cum in me." Gosh, he was driving Johnny _crazy._

And so, Johnny does come in him. He releases all he has, thrusting sloppily as he does so. 

By the time both have come down from their high, they were both panting, bodies pressed tightly against each other. When Johnny moves back to grab a tissue and clean themselves up, Taeyong stops him.

"I told you at least 2 hours. You aren't going anywhere until we fuck backward, sideways and in the bathtub. Got it?" Taeyong says, mouth hovering on Johnny's lips. Johnny just stares him up and down, slowly and sensually.

"Fine. Whatever you say, boss," He teases, giving Taeyong's chest a kiss. He flips Taeyong over, with his ass up in the air and Taeyong lands with a grunt. 

Johnny kisses down his neck, back and down until he reaches the small of his back. Then, he leans forward, arms on each side of the small boy's body, large hands fisted as he aligns his dick, once again, to Taeyong's hole; pink and clenching around nothing.

"Fuck, you look so hot you know?" Johnny watches as Taeyong tries his best to keep his hole open but pretty obviously fails to do so, letting it do whatever it wants to do as he sighs into the bedsheets.

Johnny starts entering, and this time Taeyong is the one swearing, all until Johnny bottoms out and his chest to back with Taeyong. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Johnny, gosh you're in so deep," Taeyong whimpers, making Johnny's large hand cradle his chest. He quietly shushed Taeyong, seeming as this new position was something new for both of them and this way Johnny can enter _way_ deeper.

Johnny moves his lips to Taeyong's ear, biting and licking. He managed to make Taeyong whine with the bare minimum, pinching his nipple tightly and he can feel how hard Taeyong would get.

So he does what anyone horny and in love would do: grabbing Taeyong's lithe dick, he gives it a little squeeze and watches as Taeyong completely loses it.

His moans are high-pitched and whiny, wanting more and more and more. He was shouting out 'Johnny', more tears in his eyes as the bangs on his forehead stick due to the sweat that had collected on his face.

"Johnny, I'm so close, God..." Johnny can feel Taeyong's dick softening, indicating he was about to have his 2nd orgasm tonight. He felt bad since too many orgasms in a day can hurt your private part, but who knows; maybe Taeyong is a masochist.

"I know baby, I know. You can come now." Taeyong complies, this orgasm being ever so slightly weaker than his first, but the same rush of blood to his toes is felt.

Taeyong was sensitive; it's only been 6 minutes since his last orgasm and they were already going at it again, like animals. So Johnny decides that they'll have sex in the morning, just to make sure Taeyong actually feels good.

Once Taeyong cums, Johnny slowly pulls out and masturbates - for a mere 12 seconds or so - until he's cumming all over the Taeyong. Taeyong had pouted, telling Johnny 'it hasnt been 2 hours', but Johnny just laughs, telling Taeyong 'you shouldnt be rushing to have sex if you havent had _real_ sex for the past 12 years, ok baby?"

Taeyong looks up at Johnny, smiling mischieviously. "Look at you being all 'Mr Doctor'. You care about me?"

"Of course I care about you, dumbo. You're the person I care about the most." Johnny replies, pecking Taeyong's nose.

"You're gonna make me cry, John." Taeyong says in the most sarcastic yet somehow meaningful tone. "Ok, seriously though, I'm so glad you're here now. You give really good sex."

"Is that all you take me for?" Johnny acts fake hurt, gasping and widening his eyes as he grips his chest. Taeyong laughs - not a giggle, not a chuckle, just the laugh he would usually do after someone makes a joke. The one where he sounds like he's swallowing in a wheeze.

"You're not funny you know," He hiccups at Johnny, smile as bright as ever, finally happy. Johnny feels his heart tug at the sight - his beautiful boyfriend laughing happily at such a lame joke he made. He knew Taeyong was fucking _whipped_ but he didn't expect him to laugh at the bad attempt of a joke.

"God, I love you." Johnny leans down again, shutting Taeyong up with a kiss to the mouth. "I'll change the sheets then we can have sex tomorrow. That okay, sweetheart?"

Taeyong hums, nodding with his eyes closed and breathing still slightly unsteady. Johnny hurls him up in his arms, earning a small gasp from him, making the older chuckle and call him 'cute'. He sets Taeyong down on the couch in the room, giving him a quick kiss to the forehead before heading over to get new bedsheets and throw the old ones in the washing machine. Taeyong watches the scene with hooded eyes, smiling at just how domestic Johnny is. 

Once Johnny successfully changes the sheets - which takes about 5 minutes or so - he goes back to Taeyong who had fallen asleep. Carrying him again, he sets Taeyong down with a grunt. He stays on his knees until he makes sure Taeyong is comfortable, hand behind his head and shifting Taeyong so he faces him, pulling the covers all up to Taeyong's chin. He also gets under the covers, putting his hand back to the side of Taeyong's head and tangling their legs together.

Johnny admires Taeyong's face for a few minutes or so. He notices the way Taeyong slightly pouts when he's asleep, the way Taeyong's rose-shaped scar shimmered in the moonlight, the way his eyelashes rest flat against his cheekbone. He traces Taeyong's face with the tip of his fingers, so light it feels like hes not actually touching him. Smiling to himself, Johnny tucks Taeyong's head under his chin, making the small boy unconsciously curl up into Johnny's arms, with his hands against Johnny's chest. 

Kissing Taeyong's head, Johnny rests his lips on his head. He smiles as he pecks Taeyong several times, his thumb stroking his waist, and Taeyong stirs a little more in his sleep. Johnny soon went to sleep later, mumbling a short "Goodnight, love."  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Taeyong woke up first. His eyes fluttered open upon the sunlight in the room, smiling to himself as he feels a familiar pair of arms surround him. He moves back a little to get a good look at Johnny's face, now on top of his own pillow instead of using Taeyong's head.

Taeyong stares for a good 10 minutes before pecking his lips, closing his eyes and the sound of the kiss echoing in his ears. Johnny had nice, big cheeks and an ever bigger pair of lips, and as everyone knows _Taeyong likes big things._

Once he pecked his lips once, his lips find their way back to Johnny, this time his lips staying on top of Johnny's for a little longer than needed. Once he pulls back, he can see Johnny's red berry-like cheeks as he smiles.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Taeyong rests his palm flat against Johnny's cheek. Johnny finally opens his eyes, slowly adgusting to the new source of light in the room. Once he sees Taeyong staring at him, he lets out a huff of laughter, turning his face so that he kisses Taeyong's palm.

"Morning. Sleep well, baby?" His voice is raspy and even hotter in the morning, and Taeyong thinks - how can someone be so perfect?

Taeyong sits up. "Mhm. Was wondering something though." Taeyong's shy smile makes an appearance, timidly biting his lip.

Johnny sits up this time, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and mouth slightly frowning. "What's up?"

Taeyong grabs his hand, playing with his fingers as he swings them aroud. "Well... I wanna see if you want to take a bath with me in the morning." He tilts his head, making his smile even more perfect.

Johnny chuckles. "You dont even have to ask," Johnny lazily gets up and Taeyong flushes at the sight of his bare ass and cock. 

"What? Arent you coming?" Johnny smiles, stretching out and closing his eyes in pleasure, then putting his hands on his hips. "Oh, come on baby." He pulls Taeyong out of the bed, carrying him with his legs around his waist.

Johnny kicks the bathroom door open, revealing one of the most gorgeous bathrooms Taeyong has ever seen. He looks around, the place is huge with the bathub taking up an entire space attached to the wall. He gasps in surprise, jaw open as he stares at the beautiful interior of the bathroom.

"Cute." Johnny kisses his shoulder. He moves with Taeyong still attached to his hip, like a koala, as he bends down and turns on the water in the tub. 

They quickly brush their teeth, and Johnny giggles at Taeyong's pink Hello Kitty toothbrush. "Its so cute. Like you baby." 

Taeyong shot him a mildly threatening glance, brushing his teeth until he feels fresh enough, then grabbing the mouthwash. It tasted bad, really really bad, and Taeyong scrunches his nose in disgust. Once he spits it out, he looks at Johnny with a disappointed expression.

"This mouthwash is used for smokers, Johnny. Why do you have that? It literally tastes so bad, you should try _normal_ listerine."

"Actually, I uh, used to smoke. For like 2 years or so, until I stopped 2 months ago." Johnny looks embarrassed as he shakes his head. 

"Oh... well, at least you've stopped." He goes forward, kissing Johnny's cheek. "I'm proud of you." 

"Mh, thanks baby." Johnny finishes using the mouthwash, spitting it out as he laces his fingers with Taeyong and moves them towards the tub.

Johnny settles in first, sighing as the hot water leaps on his thighs. Taeyong gets in right after, resting his back to Johnny's chest as one of the older's hands grip his waist. He sighs as well, closing his eyes as he feels the nice water against his skin - different than the usual shower he was used to back in his apartment.

Johnny brings his other arm over Taeyong's shoulder, holding his hand loosely. Both of the men rub on each other's fingers, Taeyong moving a few times to kiss Johnny's knuckles.

"You know..." Taeyong starts, looking down at his legs in the water. "Theres something I've always wanted to try with you here."

"Hm? Whats that, baby?" Johnny leans down to kiss the tip of his ear.

Taeyong shifts, turning around and straddling Johnny. Johnny was taken back at first, though his hands had instinctively reached to hold Taeyong's waist. His eyes widened, eyebrows raised with a look in his eyes that said 'oh?'

"Can I... ride you?" Taeyong looked at him like he's pleading, hands at the back of Johnny's neck scratching lightly at his nape. Taeyong thought he didnt know how to 'dirty talk' properly, his eyebrows frowning in worry.

"Of course you can, baby." Johnny mumbles. He brings Taeyong even closer, spreading his legs so Taeyong can feel comfortable. By now, both of them were hard, though neither of them had realized, too caught up in their romantic moment.

With Taeyong's bare nipples pressed against his chest, Johnny releases a grunt from his chest. Taeyong gets up a little, grabbing Johnny's dick and teasing it at first, putting only the tip in. Johnny leans his head back, Adam's apple out and ready to be licked on.

As Taeyong slowly settles down, he releases little half-whines, half-moans, all the way until he has completely engulfed Johnny's dick. Johnny still had his head back against the wall, eyes closed as he moans out 'Taeyong' so quietly that Taeyong wouldnt have caught it if he didnt focus too hard on Johnny. He leans in closer to Johnny's neck, resting his cheek against his shoulder. When he slowly lifts his ass back up and down, he relaxes into Johnny's arms as he feels Johnny's palms on his ass.

"Already tired, baby?" He looks down at Taeyong. He loved seeing him so fucked out - eyes literally _shut_ and mouth hanging open, releasing little, beautiful sighs, gasps and moans. 

"N-no," He stutters, " 's just big." Nervously chuckling, he gets off of Johnny and rests his palms against his chest. He starts to ride Johnny faster, body moving so perfectly on Johnny, stomach bulging at the size of Johnny's dick. At this point, the water in the tub had started overflowing onto the ground (but that's okay, they'll clean it later).

Johnny suddenly spanks Taeyong once on both of his ass cheeks, making Taeyong lean forward so his chest was pressed against Johnny's face. Johnny leans as well, loving the feeling of Taeyong's skin on his face. He leaves open mouthed kisses on Taeyong's chest, loud and lewd, and lightly grazes his back with his fingernails, moving up and down slowly and with care.

Johnny's hands start to move everywhere, from holding Taeyong's head and pulling his hair down to rubbing his back and then down to his ass, where he teases his hole with a finger. Taeyong arches forward, face hot and red as Johnny licks one of his nipples. He moans loudly, upper body completely giving out as he falls onto Johnny.

"Relax, baby, I got this," He mumbles into Taeyong's hair and kisses him. "You've been so good for me, let me take it from here okay?" He asks, voice low yet full of love.

Taeyong nods, sighing and gasping as he relaxes his head under Johnny's chin. He brings his arms around Johnny's neck, loosely but his hands were holding each other. Johnny had started to thrust up, making Taeyong moan out loudly, glad Johnny doesnt have any neighbors so they can hear him. He bites down at Johnny's shoulder, though that didnt really help the sinful sounds coming out of his mouth.

Johnny abruptly yanks Taeyong's head back from his hair, shoving his tongue in his mouth and lets Taeyong suck on it. Their tongues collide together, sloppy and licking with open mouths and so much saliva they can probably use it as lube later. Taeyong moans into Johnny's mouth every time Johnny tugs on his hair with his left hand and thrusting up so fast that Taeyong's body moves which each thrust. Johnny always got hard from seeing how much he pleasured Taeyong. He wanted to make the feeling last, so he yanks Taeyong's head back tightly as he sucks on the middle of his neck and chin. Taeyong rests his curled up hands on Johnny's shoulder, not too heavy, just enough to hold himself up.

Once Johnny sucks just enough hickeys to literally cover Taeyong's entire neck, he moves back, pulling Taeyong's head forward and forcing Taeyong to open his eyes.

"Taeyong, baby, be a good boy and open your eyes, hm? How 'bout we do that?" Johnny's already looking at Taeyong's closed eyes, shut so tightly he can see red.

"I - fuck - okay, daddy," Taeyong opens his eyes, meeting Johnny's metamorphosed eyes. The sudden sweet honey eyes have turned into dark chestnut, pushing Taeyong just to the edge of his organism.

Both of them had their mouths open, and Johnny doesnt miss the opportunity to grab Taeyong's jaw and spit in his mouth. Taeyong makes direct eye contact with Johnny as he swallows his spit, Adam's apple gulping. 

Johnny's eyes turn ever darker, almost charcoal at this point. "God, youre a fucking menace," Johnny mutters, and as his hips start to stutter when he leans his head back against the wall, Taeyong knows hes close.

"Come, daddy?" Taeyong starts to ride again, faster and with more friction. "For me, hm?" He leans to kiss Johnny's chin, and next thing he knows Johnny is _bursting_ through his hole, cumming for probably over 10 seconds.

He comes after Johnny by a few seconds, his own cum landing on Johnny's abdomen. He wanted to lean down and lick it while looking at Johnny, but 1. he didnt want to completely destroy Johnny and 2. there was tap water between them and it wouldnt be as sexy.

"Guess we should actually get cleaned up now," Johnny jokes, voice tired and groggy. Taeyong giggles, making Johnny smile harder. _Gosh, he's so fucking whipped._

"Come on, let me take care of you John." Taeyong puts his hands on his cheek, rubbing lightly with his thumb. Johnny nods, grinning widely.

Taeyong first scrubs his cum off of Johnny's chest, using his cinnamon and butter scented shower gel. Johnny was slightly falling asleep now, having finished his most intense orgasm of his life. Once Taeyong massaged his head while rubbing shampoo, he groans at the feeling of veiny hands and long fingers working on his head.

Taeyong washes it all off, getting out of the bath, wearing his robe then grabbing Johnny's robe. Johnny, being a baby, whined as Taeyong pulled him out of the tub, but he immediately brings an arm around Taeyong's shoulder and Taeyong tightly held Johnny's waist, squeezing lightly and muttering 'you big baby'.

He sets him down on the bed, and although they havent been awake for long, the main reason they woke up was to take a bath, and they did. Taeyong grabbed a pair of boxers for Johnny, who was already snoring loudly. 

He scoffs. " 'course hes a mouth breather, does he still have rhinitis?" 

The moment he let go of Johnny's extra long legs, his legs land with a thump on the bed. He removes Johnny's robe, leaving him bare naked except for the Tommy Hilfiger boxers. He looks at Johnny, sleeping like a baby who just got breastfed. 

"You really are a baby," He smiles fondly at Johnny as he cups his face, eyes creasing and his lips curling up, "I'm so lucky to have you, John." His voice is shaky, and as one of his tears hit Johnny's chest, he sniffles softly.

He loved Johnny. He has loved him since Johnny bought him new shoes when they were 15 because Taeyong didnt have any. He has loved him since Johnny came crying on his doorstep because his dad had left him and his mom once again, asking Taeyong to just hold him while he sobs. He has loved him ever since Johnny ran up to him, lifting him up in the air and hugging him when they won a football match.

He will always love Johnny. 

Taeyong flicks his tears away, calming down and grinning. He lined up with Johnny so that he's able to drape his arms around Johnny's waist admiring Johnny's features.

Johnny, still sleeping, moves his arm so he can put it around Taeyong's shoulder. Right now, with Taeyong's arms around his waist and his cheek tucked under Johnny's cheek, everything felt so right. So perfect. Like this was their destiny.

And it was.

↮

**5 years later**

"Happy Thanksgiving!"

Winwin and Jaehyun say happily as Taeyong opens the door to his and Johnny's house. Jaehyun had his dimples out, fangs showing and eyes sparkling due to how happy he is to see Taeyong. Winwin looked at him fondly, head slightly tilted as he admires his husband, hands occupied with a Chinese dish.

"Happy Thanksgiv- oh, Jae, youre kinda hurting me-" Jaehyun clings onto Taeyong, arms completely surrounding his neck as he lifts his legs to wrap them around his waist.

"Hyung, he wouldnt stop talking about how happy he was to see you. I had to give him an anesthetic so he can calm down." Winwin jokes, entering the house and setting the dish on the table.

"Still at 34 years old, youre a complete baby." Taeyong pats his back, and Jaehyun finally detaches himself.

"Taeyong! Get him!" Johnny shouts as he runs down the stairs. He had a blue sweatshirt and a pair of jeans in his hands - they were Minhyung's.

Taeyong widens his eyes as he looks at the sight of his 3 year old child running while giggling, fully naked except from his dinosaur underwear. He was rubbing on his belly, picking his nose as he stares at Jaehyun and Winwin.

Everyone just freezes and stares at Minhyung, until Jaehyun shouts and opens his arms wide for Minhyung to run in to. He kneels to match up with the toddler's height, and when Minhyung goes into his arms, he carries him up.

"I missed you, Minhyungie! How've you been?" Jaehyun leans in to whisper into his ear, "Has appa been giving you sweets?"

"No!" He huffs out, crossing his arms. "He only lets me have one every week! It's so unfair, Jaehyun!" 

Taeyong crossed his arms, his hip sticking out. "Well, do you want your teeth to look like rocks?" Johnny goes to his side, rubbing his arms in an attempt to calm him down.

Jaehyun tsks. "When you were his age, your teeth looked like charcoal." 

Taeyong gasps, offended. "Mind you," he pointed at Jaehyun, "I used to brush my teeth 3 times a day since I learnt how to hold a toothbrush. _And_ I avoided sweets and chocolates, so stop spreading misinformation around a gullible child."

"Honey, calm dow- oooo doorbell!" Johnny heads over to open the door as soon as Jaehyun puts Minhyung down.

Yuta, Ten, Kun, Doyoung, Taeil and their kids all at the door, making Taeyong slightly panic since his child was butt naked. But again, theyre all his friends, so it shouldnt be a big deal, right?...

Taeyong is immediately tackled by Yuta, Ten and Doyoung, all 4 of them tumbling to the ground while laughing. Taeyong then started to complain, saying how his perfect hair had been ruined as they all get up.

"You still look good either way! Now, where is the little beast..." Doyoung looks around only to be met with a naked Minhyung. His eyes widen and then he goes over to hold Minhyung in his arms.

"Look at you! Youre so skinny, are you sure you eat?" Doyoung looks at Taeyong. "What do you feed the poor guy?" 

Taeyong rolls his eyes. "Everyone always says that! I promise I feed him at least 4 times a day." 

"Sure..." Doyoung suspiciously looks at him, then heads back to playing with Minhyung.

"Are you just gonna ignore your favourite nephew like that?" Taeyong feels a tug on his leg, looking down at the small voice.

"Oh my God! Donghyuck, howve you been!" He lifts him up in the air. He giggles, as always, and then Taeyong looks around only to find Johnny playing with Jeno, Yuta and Doyoung's kid.

"I've been good, other than the fact dad has been seeing people that are not Xuxi..." Donghyuck plays with Taeyong's shirt as he pouts, pressing on imaginary buttons on Taeyong.

"Oh really?" Taeyong asks, quiet and shocked. Xuxi and Taeil have been seeing each other for the past year, though they never made things official, until Xuxi decided he wanted more, to which Taeil disagreed to.

"Yeah. But its okay, I guess, other than the fact that I miss Xuxi lifting me in the air." 

"I can throw you in the air." Taeil butts in, offended.

"Dad, youre barely Taeyong's height! Xuxi is soooo tall hes almost like Johnny!" He widens his arms to add exaggerate 'soooo'.

"Yeah, whatever." Taeil says in a monotone, acting like he doesnt care. He sighs and heads toward where Johnny and the others were.

"Johnny, when Im older, I wanna have big arms like you!" Jeno exclaims excitedly. Yangyang, Kun and Ten's son, was playing a game on his tablet, right beside Jeno.

"Its only helpful for appa though." Minhyung mutters as he takes a bite of his biscuit, earning looks from everyone in the room.

"What... Oh my God, Taeyong do you have a strength kink?!" Ten shouts, grabbing Taeyong's attention and he blushes after processing Ten's words.

"Shut up." He puts Donghyuck down, grabbing his hand afterwards. "Is it not obvious?"

"Appa whats a kink?" Jeno looks up innocently at Yuta.

Jaehyun and Kun choke on the champagne, not paying attention to what was happening before. 

"Oh, its basically when youre in a relationship and want to have se- hey! What was that for?" Yuta remarked as Doyoung pinches his ear.

"He is 3 years old, Yuta!" Doyoung looks at him and Yuta just sticks his tongue out.

"Alright, dinner table's ready! Kids, you can go to the smaller table, and you'll get sweets after." Winwin bends down to talk to the children, and at the lightning of speed they all hurry to the smaller red table.

"Adults, come here." Johnny smirks, making Taeyong push him lightly.

Once they reach the table, they fight over who's gonna sit next to Taeyong.

"I've known him since we were 2, I think I'm the most deserving of sitting next to our dear Taeyong."

"Doyoung, you also bit Taeyong when you were in 6th grade because he wouldnt give you a toy. I deserve it more because I was such a good dongsaeng to him when he tutored me."

"Excuse me, but I was the one who helped him when he broke his ankle in middle school-"

"Lets just all sit next to our spouses. Is that okay?" Johnny settles down next to Taeyong, hand on his knee protectively.

"Possessive ass." Jaehyun mutters. "Dont forget how you left him for 12 years!"

"I also gave him the best sex after, so I dont see your point." Johnny replies, smirk on his face as the other men laugh.

"Wait, wait, wait, let's all say what we're thankful for before we start eating." Kun suggests, earning approving hums from everyone.

As they all reach to hold each other's hands, they all smile.

"Lets go in age order." Ten says, knowing it irks Taeil the most, and it proves when Taeil groans.

"You guys dont need to remind me Im a hag," Taeil jokingly says, smiling faintly. "As cheesy as this sounds, I'm grateful for Donghyuckie. Adopting him was probably the best thing I've ever done."

Everyone at the table awes and coos, calling Taeil 'father of the year', to which he brushes off.

"Ok, now Johnny." 

"Well... I'm thankful for Taeyong. Im glad hes in my life even after all those years, and I really hope we stay a family forever," He looks at Taeyong, who just scoffs (though he was blushing) while the others tease them, however they call them gross and sappy straight after. 

"That was cute. Now, Taeyong what are you grateful for?" 

He pauses for a bit. "Thats kinda hard," he puts a finger on his chin, as if hes thinking. "Maybe - oh yes! The cake from the cake shop nearby, God its heavenly. Also I really like the tea they sell at work, and also-" upon noticing his friend's smirks and Johnny's smile fallen, he decides to act sappy. "Johnny. Im the most grateful for Johnny." 

"Awww you guys are so gross," Ten says, making Taeyong kick him under the table. 

As the others go on, Taeyong and Johnny stop thinking for a second, just holding each other's hands silently, thumbs stroking each other's hands - albeit, actions speak louder than words.

All of a sudden, they hear the sound of a child crying, getting louder by the second.

"Donghyuck?" Taeil gets up, worry intensifying.

The others get up as well, following him to the smaller table in the other room, separated by a wall. 

"Hyuckie? What's wrong? Talk to me, buddy." Taeil kneels down, holding his hand and rubbing his back.

He mumbles something upon the lines of "ug iss e".

"What?" Taeyong says, confused at what he says.

"Minhyung kissed me!" He shouts out.

Yangyang and Jeno were laughing, Minhyung looking down guilty.

They all laughed, Taeil trying his best not to as he rubs Donghyuck comfortingly. "It's okay, Hyuckie baby, it happens a lot."

"It felt so weird!" He lets out, eyes closed as he continues complaining and sobbing.

The kids all end up sleeping on top of each other on the floor, and by the time it was 9:30pm, they decided to go back home.

Hugging each of their friends, Johnny and Taeyong watched as Kun, Taeil and Yuta all pick up their kids, looking soft with the big cheeks of each toddler resting on their shoulder.

Johnny and Taeyong go to the porch, Johnny resting a hand on Taeyong's waist as he leans his other arm on the door. They wave goodbye when their friends pull out of the driveway, happy of how everything turned out.

That night, after putting Minhyung to bed, Johnny and Taeyong end up fucking.

Breaths getting heavier, sweat all over their bodies, pleasure increasing in each of their cores, Taeyong kissing Johnny's chin and jaw as Johnny's thrusts get sloppy. They tried to keep quiet, sighing and leaning into each other to decrease the noise emitting from each other's mouths.

They dont rush anything, Johnny thrusting into Taeyong at a normal pace, just enough to want him wanting more. Taeyong scratches his back, red forming on the broad surface as he tightens his legs around his waist.

"Fuck yeah - right there John, baby. Fuck, even after years, I still take you _so_ well, dont I Johnny, baby?" Taeyong moans out, unable to contain it anymore.

Taeyong always reaches a point where the pleasure is so much that he starts dirty talking, begging and asking Johnny to praise him. They just happened to reach the point sooner today.

"Yeah, baby. You know, when I looked at you, wearing the white long sleeved crop top and those leather pants," Johnny grunts, biting Taeyong's ears, "and those pretty bobby pins on one side of your hair, I just thought of how fucking _hot_ you looked. How bad I wanna absolutely wreck you, your cute little body." He pinches Taeyong's ass.

"Johnny, I'm so close, gosh..." He cries out, legs around his waist tightening even more. "Kiss me, John, kiss me!"

Johnny folds Taeyong in half, bringing his knees up to his chest, as he connects their lips together. They kiss while Johnny thrusts, and when he comes, they let out sighs into each other's mouths, Taeyong biting Johnny's lip as he pulls away.

Taeyong had his dick flat against his stomach, coming as Johnny gives it soft kiss. His big lips kissing his lithe dick made him release everything onto his chest.

Johnny looked at Taeyong, directly making eye contact, as he licks up the cum from his chest to his nipples, and finally going right on top of Taeyong so that they're face to face. He swallows the cum, clearly gulping to prove to Taeyong he swalloed his cum.

"God, thats so fucking hot." Taeyong almost whines, making Johnny smile and kiss the pout off his lips. "Love you, Johnny. My Johnny."

Johnny quirks his eyebrows, arms caging around Taeyong's head as his chain dangles on top of Taeyong's face. "Still your Johnny?"

Taeyong smiles up at him, bringing his arms around his neck and playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Always my Johnny."

**Author's Note:**

> Phew... Im sweating from writing so much HAHAHA. 
> 
> Do you guys think I should do a prequel of how Johnny and Taeyong started dating? Im still debating on whether I should or not so please let me know what you think!! :))


End file.
